


Let Me Warm You Up

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: No matter how much she tries she can’t keep her teeth from chattering. Her whole body is trembling and neither Janes jacket nor the blanket Cho found in the back of the CBI Van can change the fact that she’s completely soaked and freezing.„We’re almost there, Lisbon.“ Jane tells her the third time in the past couple of minutes, fiddling once again at the heater of his car in an helpless attempt to make it work.





	Let Me Warm You Up

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**Let Me Warm You Up**

**.**

**.**

It must be the most annoying case in history or maybe it’s just Jane being Jane. _(Teresa Lisbon isn’t sure)._

It’s late – _(or early)-_  depends on how you look at it. And she’s tired and hungry.  _(And grumpy how Jane said an hour ago)._ And the truth is he’s right.

But that’s not really a big surprise now, is it?

She can’t remember when she slept more than an hour in a row and she’s pretty sure the last thing she got to eat had been that bear claw he brought her yesterday.  _(Or that day before?)_

Honestly, she can’t even remember that.  _(But that would at least explain the dizziness she’s fighting since she got out of the car)._

„Ah there you’re, Lisbon! Ready to catch a killer?“

Right. That’s what all the fuss had been about in the first place.  _(The reason she’s standing here in the harbour in the middle of the night)._

„Would you finally enlighten me how you plan on doing that?“ she asks him impatiently, finally turning around to face him.

„Aw come on, Lisbon, where would be the fun in that?“

She can’t help but roll her eyes at him.

„I don’t want to have fun, Jane. I just want to get this over with so I can go home.“

„And do what? More paperwork?“ he ask her mockingly and she has to fight the urge to punch his nose. But before she even has the chance to do so, he disappears again somewhere behind a boat.  _(And she’s simply too tired to go after him)._

She sighs before letting her eyes wander over the docks. She really should be at home right now sleeping. (And not standing out there in the freezing cold in the middle of the night to catch a murderer).

But at least it wasn’t raining like it had almost the whole day.  _(Great, she’s sunken that low she’s already thankful for the weather, she can’t help but scold herself)._ (Not a miracle even Jane was making fun of her).

She spins around to go looking for him, when a new wave of dizziness hits her so unexpected she’s stumbling. (Blindly reaching for anything to hold on to).

She staggers a few steps forward, closing her eyes.  _(Pretty sure she can hear Jane calling her name from somewhere)._

Just a second later someone’s running past her and the next thing she knows, she’s pushed back roughly. _(Falling)._  (Crashing into ice cold water).

.

No matter how much she tries she can’t keep her teeth from chattering.

Her whole body is trembling and neither Janes jacket nor the blanket Cho found in the back of the CBI Van can change the fact that she’s completely soaked and freezing.

„We’re almost there, Lisbon.“ Jane tells her the third time in the past couple of minutes, fiddling once again at the heater of his car in an helpless attempt to make it work.

„I’m sorry Lisbon, really.“ He’s still watching her worridly from the drivers seat. (And she really isn’t sure for what he’s apologizing exactly). „But hey, at least we got the killer right?“ He gives her a smile and she just wants to roll her eyes at him.  _(Hurray)._

When he finally gets his car parked in front of her apartment, her body hurts so much she has to fight hard to hold the tears back.

Somehow she manages to open the passanger door by herself and makes her way out  _-(just to stumble halfway over her own feet)-_  and it’s Jane who keeps her from falling.  _(Worry written all over his face)._

„Maybe Cho was right. Maybe we should have called an ambulance, Lisbon.“

„I’m fine,“ she mutters through clenched teeth, loathing her trembling body with a burning passion. (Holding on to him for the whole way back up to her apartment).

And she just wants to scream or die in sheer embarassment, when she realizes her own hands are shaking so much she can’t even get the damn keys out of her dripping jacket.

She can’t do anything instead of watching him taking the keys out for her instead and opening the door for her.  _(One of his self assured smiles all over his face)._

She feels stupid and she’s mad at him  _-(the whole thing is his fault after all)-_  and she already knows she’s going to make him suffer for this one. (As soon as she stops feeling like she got caught in a freaking ice block).

When they finally manage to get into her apartment she’s horribly aware of the fact that her living room is a mess. And she remembers wearly that she planned on cleaning up this weekend.

She spots far too many clothes spread over the floor and her couch, a few take out lunch boxes on her kitchen counter and a empty bottle of wine on her desk.  _(Great)._ (But it’s not like she planned on bringing someone home with her tonight, right?)

„Hey, Lisbon, are you still with me?“

She looks up, to find Jane staring at her with a worried expression on his face. _(And she’s almost relieved to find him far too busy looking at her instead of her living room floor)._

She wants to answer him, but the only sound that comes out of her mouth is her teeth chattering so much it starts to hurt.

He mumbles something, some joke about messy women, but it’s suddenly pretty hard to get what he’s talking about.  _(Did he really just say that messy women are good in bed?)_

(Maybe Cho had been right after all and they should have called an ambulance).

She’s feeling sick all of a sudden, grabbing his arm just a little tighter, trying her best to hold herself on her own feet. And before she has time to react she’s swept up her feet and carefully placed in his arms.

(And then everything turns dark).

.

When she comes back to her senses she’s sitting fully clothed in her bathtub, hot water splashing down around her.  _(And Jane kneeling beside her on the bathroom tiles looking like he’s about to faint)._ (That’s definitely someting she didn’t expect to see).

„What happened?“ she whispers, still feeling a little dizzy.

„You passed out on me. Don’t you remember?“

She’s not sure. _(Maybe?)_

„You were still cold and I just didn’t know what else to do,“ he explains pointing at her position in the bathtub. _(And she could have sworn she saw him blush)._

It takes her a while to convince him she’s not going to faint again and even longer to assure him he can leave her alone so she can finally get out of her soaked clothes.

She keeps standing under the shower until the water runs cold, before she grabs herself a towel and makes her way into her bedroom on woobly legs.  _(And it seems to take her a lifetime to get dressed again)._

When she finally manages to pull her jersey shirt over her head, she walks her way back downstairs.  _(Her hands grabing the banister on her way down)._

„Feeling better?“ he asks her the second he spots her on the stairs, already on his way to help her down.

„I’m fine,“ she mumbles, waving him off almost angrily, while walking to the couch by herself.  _(But the truth is she’s not fine)._ (She’s tired and freezing and still feeling slightly sick) _._  Maybe she swallowed a lot more water than she thought she did.

„Are you sure you’re ok?“

She looks up to find Jane standing beside her. But this time she’s not answering. Instead she takes the cup of tea he’s holding thankfully in her own, taking a sip.  _(And another). (And another)_. Trying to warm herself up.

He puts it back down on the table for her a second later, when it’s empty. Pulling a blanket from the armrest and wrapping it softly around her.

„I hate you, you know that, right?“ she mumbles tiredly, her body still trembling.  _(And she tries her best to look furious)._ (Pretty sure it’s not working anyway).

„I know,“ he sighs. „And I promise the next time we’re near a pool you can push me right in. Deal?“

„You’re so funny, Jane.“

„I know“. He smiles. „But just for the record, if you would eat once or twice a day you probably wouldn’t pass out in the first place.“

„I didn’t!“

„Well not entirely maybe, but the only reason you didn’t saw him coming was because you were feeling to dizzy to keep your eyes open.“

„It’s your fault I don’t have time to eat,“ she mutters sulkily.

He just shrugs. „Sure, if you say so.“

Instead of answering she just looks away, trying hard to stop her body from trembling. Wishing he would just leave her alone, so she can curl up on her couch and get some sleep.

(But obviously wasn’t thinking about leaving anytime soon).

Out of the corner of her eye she watches him sit down beside her sighing. „Come on Lisbon, I can’t watch this any longer. Let me warm you up. Like you said the whole thing is my fault anyway.“

She can’t help but stare at him.  _(Did he lose his mind?)_

„Lisbon, come on. I’m not going to bite you,“ he says, signalizing her with open arms to come closer.

He can’t be serious.  _(Can he?)_

But she just wants her body to stop trembling so she can finally get some sleep.  _(And so she just gives in)._ She slips closer, letting him embrance her in his arms. _(Her head coming to a rest against his chest)._

„If I’d known it would be that easy to get you in my arms I would have pushed you in the water myself, “ he joks, wrapping the blanket tighter around her.

„If you’re going to tell that anyone, I swear…“ she mumbles wearily.  _(Already on the verge of falling asleep)._

„Come on, Lisbon, who would believe me anyway?“ he whispers and pulls her even closer against him.

„Hmm…“ is all she can muster, feeling herself drifting of to sleep.

.

Patrick Jane can’t help but smile at the sight of Teresa Lisbon huddled up against his chest.  _(Peacefully sleeping in his arms)._

(Her fingers holding on to his vest tightly).

He keeps watching her, glad to see her cheeks finally turning pink again. And he can’t stop himself from fetching his phone out of his pants and taking a picture of her.

_(Just in case no one is going to believe him in the morning)._

**.**

**.**


End file.
